


Lies

by enterprisecat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, F/M, I cannot process what happened, It's eating my brain away, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, just a picture of a scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enterprisecat/pseuds/enterprisecat
Summary: Pepper breaks the rule.





	Lies

If there was one constant in their relationship, either the professional one or once the became an item, it was Pepper’s honesty. 

Tony’s had enough of liars around him; he didn’t need another person pretending and not tell him the truth when needed, so Pepper has sworn to never, ever lie to him. Not even a small white lie. Always the truth and nothing else, even if that could potentially hurt.

Now she kneels beside him among the ruins of the compound, the whole battle field covered with debris and ashes of their enemies. His right side is burnt and Pepper cannot, doesn’t want to imagine how painful it must be. FRIDAY’s short report confirms her worst fears.

She wants to break down, hug Peter Parker who is sobbing beside Tony but she cannot, not when he’s still here, when he’s looking at her with eyes filled with pain and exhaustion, and…

Pepper doesn’t know how she keeps it together as she realizes it. 

He is asking her for permission to let go.

Too hurt to properly speak, too exhausted, but those big eyes are as expressive as always, as he silently begs her.

And Pepper breaks the unbreakable rule for him as she speaks gently.

“It’s okay. We’ll be okay. You can rest now.”


End file.
